Ciegos al amor
by nefilimrusa
Summary: -Yo creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, en verdad lo siento- -Asiendo lo correcto?- Exclama ella con indignación -Desde cuando borrarme total mente de tu vida es hacer lo correcto Harry James Potter?-
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I

Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Su casa gracias al testamento de Sirius. Ya hacía 6 meses desde que la gran guerra había ocurrido y él había salido victorioso. Pero resulta que no todo había terminado tan bien para él, gracias a que uno de los seguidores del señor tenebroso al ver a su señor derrotado decidió vengarlo en un último intento de que su lado gane. Si bien el hechizo no fue mortal, los daños si fueron irreparables. Pues cuatro días después de eso se despertó en San Mungo con nada más que una total negrura ante sus ojos. Una total y absoluta negrura.

Desde ese entonces todo cambio. Y aunque le hicieron miles de estudios y análisis nadie pudo encontrar la forma de reparar el daño. Nadie pudo hacer que vea de nuevo.

-Quien está ahí?- Pregunta de repente Harry al escuchar como las llamas de la chimenea delataban la llegada de alguien por la red flu.

-Como te atreviste a hacerle eso?- La acusadora voz que le respondió no necesita presentación alguna. Hermione, pensó con una mueca mental.

-Que haces aquí? Creí que estarías en la madriguera festejando- Le responde el ignorado la pregunta de la su amiga.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta Harry Potter- Le espeta ella escuchándose molesta –Que haces aquí en lugar de estar en la madriguera festejando el cumple de Ginny?-

Harry se quedo en silencio, si saber cómo responder a esa pregunta. Pues hoy era el cumple de Ginny y tal como había apuntado su amiga él no había ido. Aunque era lo que más quería, estar ahí mientras Ginny festejaba su mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico.

-Sabes porque Hermione- Le responde final mente Harry con la mandíbula apretada por tener que hablar nuevamente del tema.

-Y también se que estas siendo de lo más absurdo- Le reprende un poco más calmada –Cuando entenderás que estas siendo irracional?- Le cuestiona.

-No quiero volver a hablar de esto- Dice el firme levantándose del sillón y desplegando su bastón para ir hacia las escaleras con la clara intención de subirlas y dejar a su amiga sola en el salón.

-Harry, espera- Suplica ella alcanzándolo a los pies de la escalera.

-Qué?- Pregunta medio molesto porque su amiga se halla presentado en su casa con la sola intención de criticar sus acciones.

-Lo siento, no quería enfadarte- Le dice en tono más calmado –Es solo que no puedo quedarme tranquila mientras tu estas tirando a la basura la oportunidad de ser feliz-

-Yo no estoy tirando nada a la basura- Le dice con tono neutral –Porque simplemente tal oportunidad no existe- Aclara apretando la mandíbula-

-Eso no es cierto- Le responde ella- Tienes la perfecta oportunidad de ser feliz con Ginny, no la desaproveches-

-Se que YO tengo esa oportunidad- Concede derrotado luego de pensarlo un minuto –Pero ella no-

-De que estás hablando?- Pregunta desconcertada Hermione.

-Vamos Hermione, creí que eras inteligente- Le espeta el.

-Harry no se de lo que estás hablando-

-Ginny jamás podrá ser feliz a mi lado- Dice desanimado.

-Harry eso no es cierto- Dice horroriza su amiga –Ginny te ama, estaría más que feliz de estar a tu lado. Solo tienes que pedírselo- Le aclara.

-Yo jamás le aria eso a ella- Dice negando con la cabeza él.

-Qué?- Exclama ella.

-Jamás la ataría a mí de esa manera- Dice desanimado –Ella se merece a alguien que le pueda ofrecer más de lo que yo puedo-

-Ella se merece ser feliz- Dice simplemente Hermione –No importa a quien elija. Pero da la casualidad de que ella te elije a ti Harry-

-Ella me eligió cuando podía ofrecerle todo lo que se merecía, no ahora que ni siquiera pudo ofrecerle un cumplido de lo linda que se ve- Dice sintiendo que le falla la voz. Gamas se avía sincerado tanto con su amiga.

-No Harry- Dice ella negando con la cabeza –Ella te eligió cuando tú tenías 11 años y ni siquiera sabias como ingresar al mundo mágico. No puedes venir con esta mierda ahora solo por estupideces-

-Mis razones no son estúpidas- Espeta el molesto

-Si lo son y lo sabes- Le retruca ella –Tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz después de todo lo que has pasado. No la desaproveches-

-Tú no entiendes- Le dice el girándose para que su amiga no o vea a la cara.

-No Harry, eres tu quien no entiende- Le dice poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo –Tienes que saber que no eres el único que está sufriendo con tus acciones. Ginny se encuentra destruida, ella no sabe que más hacer para que comprendas que tú eres lo que ella quiere, que tú eres a quien ella elige-

-Ginny es fuerte, podrá superarlo- Dice luego de un momento de meditación.

-No estoy tan segura de eso- Le comenta su amiga –Ella se está deprimiendo cada vez más. Sé que quiso venir ayer a la noche para volver a hablar contigo y tú no se lo permitiste- Le acusa.

-Que pretendes que hiciera? Que la dejara entrar? Que la atara a tener que vivir con alguien que no puede hacer la mitad de las cosas solo?- Le dice desesperado porque alguien entienda lo que siente, porque desde que hecho a Ginny de su habitación en el hospital nadie hacia más que decirle lo equivocado que estaba.

-Que la escuches- Le dice simplemente –Ni siquiera sabes para que vino anoche porque ni siquiera te molestas en saber que quería. Y sabes que quería? Quería hablar contigo y hacerte entender que la haces feliz a pesar de todo. Y después de eso quería quedarse contigo hasta pasar sus primeras horas como adulta a tu lado, porque solo eso le basta para festejar su cumpleaños, estar a tu lado- Termina preguntándose si hacia bien en revelar esta información, pues su amiga se la había dicho entre un mar de lagrimas anoche después de llegar de ser nueva mente rechazada por Harry.

-Hermione yo…no se qué…- Trata de articular Harry pero se queda sin saber que decir después de semejante revelación.

-No digas nada- Le advierte ella –Porque no era algo que tendrías que saber por mí, te lo tendría que a ver dicho Ginny si hubieses tenido la decencia de atenderla anoche y no simplemente botarla-

-Lo hice para protegerla- Dice con la mandíbula apretada.

-Acaso le preguntaste si quería ser protegida? No- Le dice sin esperar respuesta de su amigo –A demás si no mal recuerdo tu odias que los demás hagan cosas con la intención de protegerte, lo que hace todo esto peor, porque a ti te molesta que te lo hagan pero no tienes problemas en hacerlo, verdad?-

Harry se quedo callado asimilando esas palabras.

-Escucha Harry- Dice rompiendo el hielo que sus palabras había creado –Ginny sabe bien que quiere y aunque me gusta ver como se esfuerza en conseguirlo esto se volvió simplemente ridículo-

-Y tú qué dices que haga?- Pregunta derrotado, tal vez era hora de hacerle caso a lo que todos decían e ignorar lo que él creía.

-Ahora mismo subirás a ponerte algo más presentable y después tú y yo iremos a la madriguera a que hables con Ginny para arreglar el desastre que has hecho-

-Está bien- Dice resignando mientras sube la escalera.

Mientras busca una camisa limpia se pone a pensar en lo que está a punto de hacer. Esto está mal, piensa una parte de él. Pero logra calmar sus nervios decretando que él no aria nada, simplemente iría a hablar con Ginny y dejaría que fuese su decisión. Ella seria quien decidiera todo a partir de ahora, dado su desastroso historial en la toma de decisiones.

Una vez listo toma su bastón y sus anteojos y se dispone a ir a la sala donde Hermione lo espera.

-Listo?- Pregunta al ver a su amigo metido en unos pantalones de vestir negros con una camisa blanca que tiene los primeros botones desprendidos.

-Si- Dice el nervioso. Y ambos se disponen a marcharse por la red flu.

Cuan aparecen en la cocina de los Weasley se encuentran con un asombrado señor Weasley que se queda mudo al ver al joven aparecer tan de repente.

-Harry? Que…Que haces aquí?- Logra preguntar.

-Vine a hablar con Ginny?- Dice algo incomodo, vale hace 10 minutos le pareció una buena idea, ahora no tanto.

-Qué?- Pregunta confundido mientras mira a la novia de su hijo por una confirmación –Enserio?- Pregunta contento al ver como esta haciende mudamente.

Ok, como el padre de la chica a la que el vino a ver no debería estar tan contento en que venga a robarle a su princesa, y es que era ingenuo si creía que el solo venia a hablar con ella, porque si esos dos hablaban y las cosas salían bien era más que probable que su niña desapareciera el resto de la noche con él para volver recién mañana. Lo único que lo consolaba era que él prácticamente había visto y ayudado a criar al joven que ahora tenía delante, por lo que sabía la clase de persona que era y no podía estar más contento con eso.

Además, Ginny no es la misma desde su pelea en el hospital. Aunque se esfuerza en parecer fuerte frente a ellos, no pueden notar lo desanimada que se encuentra su hija y como día a día se hunde un poco más.

-Sí, yo quiero hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas- Le dice agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Ella debe estar en el patio, hace un rato se corto el pastel y la mayoría todavía sigue aquí- Le dice a modo de explicación, lo que hace que Harry trague duro, no le gusto como sonó eso de "la mayoría sigue aquí".

-Gracias señor- Dice enfilando hacia la puerta del fondo si su memoria no lo engaña, y al parecer no lo hace porque a medida que camina escucha cada vez más fuerte el bullicio característico de una fiesta. Cuando logra llegar a la puerta la abre y sale hacia el jardín donde una corriente de aire fresco lo recibe.

Luego de dar el segundo paso vacilante con su bastón el ruido seca de apoco hasta que todo queda en absoluto silencio. Mierda, piensa. Y recién recuerda que desde que la guerra había terminado el solo salió de su casa para unos pocos almuerzos en la madriguera que no había podido eludir.

-Harry?.

-Es Harry?-

-Mira, es Harry Potter-

Los murmullos comienzan a esparcirse de apoco haciendo que se ponga cada vez más nervioso. Luego de avanzar unos cuantos pasos cae en la cuenta de que no sabe ha donde cornos se dirige ni a donde se tiene que dirigir y un suspiro desanimado sale de sus labios.

-Harry, muchacho- Se escucha la voz de la señora Weasley y Harry se siente de inmediato apretujado por el gran abraso que esta le da.

-Hola señora Weasley, siento no haber avisado antes de venir- Dice a modo de disculpa sin saber que mas decir.

-No seas tonto mi niño no tienes que avisar, esta siempre será tu casa- Dice soltándolo solo para darle un par de besos en los cachetes.

-Gracias- Dice sonrojándose por el recibimiento.

-Ginny mira quién es- Dice en voz alta la matriarca de los Weasley haciendo que el corazón de Harry se acelere.

-Harry?- se escucha la inconfundible voz de Ginny, aunque él no puede precisar bien de donde procede.

-Vamos Ginny, ven aquí- Le dice su madre en tono cariñoso, asiendo caso omiso del silencio que reinaba –Estoy bastante segura de que no vino por mi esta vez- Agrega riendo un poco por la situación.

-Harry- Exclama Ginny caminado hasta quedar frente a él –Has venido-

-Claro, es tu cumpleaños- Le dice él a modo de explicación.

-Has venido por mi cumpleaños?- Pregunta asombrada, ayer no la quería ni ver y hoy venia a su cumpleaños.

-Claro que si Ginny, yo…-De pronto se queda callado y parece recordar algo –Podemos hablar-

-Quieres hablar?- Pregunta ella viendo hacia los costados, donde todos sus invitados los observaban en completo silencio, hasta que su mirada cae en su mejor amiga quien le asiente animadamente –Vale, vamos a habar-

-Gracias- dice el estirando la mano hacia donde esta ella, y Ginny no puede hacer más que tomar encantada esa mano sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica recorre su cuerpo.

-Ven- Dice ella tirando suavemente de el comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

Harry la sigue mansamente escuchando como los murmullos se vuelven cada vez más altos. Pronto se encuentran entrando a la casa donde un sonriente Señor Weasley observa sus manos entrelazadas.

-Papa yo y Harry iremos a hablar a su casa, volveremos en un rato- Le dice sin una pisca de nerviosismo por estar dirigiéndose a su padre.

-Vale, solo cuídense- Dice con voz misteriosa haciendo que su hija se sonroje por la interpretación que le dio a sus palabras.

-Vale papa- Logra decir antes de que ambos desaparezcan por la red flu.

Una vez a sola Harry se pone nervioso, hay tanta cosas que le quiere decir que no sabe por dónde comenzar.

-Ginny yo…lo siento- Logra decir final mente.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

" _Una vez a sola Harry se pone nervioso, hay tanta cosas que le quiere decir que no sabe por dónde comenzar._

 _-Ginny yo…lo siento- Logra decir final mente."_

-Qué?- Pregunta desconcertada esta, una disculpa de Harry era lo último que se esperaba.

-Lo siento, fui un idiota al alegarte de esa manera sin siquiera consultarte- Le dice rápidamente –Yo creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto, en verdad lo siento-

-Asiendo lo correcto?- Exclama ella con indignación –Desde cuando borrarme total mente de tu vida es hacer lo correcto Harry James Potter?-

El nombre completo siempre es una mala señal, piensa momentánea mente Harry, si que debe estar molesta.

-Lo sé y lo siento- Comienza el –Creí que te está protegiendo. Pensé que no era justo dejar que te ataras a una vida conmigo, a una vida incompleta, eterna mente limitada por mi condición. Tú te mereces más de lo que yo puedo ofrecerte y pensé que alegándome de ti te dejaba libertad para vivir la vida que en verdad mereces-

-No sé que me enfurece más- Espeta finalmente Ginny –Que te hallas sentido de esa manera y no me lo dijeras o que pensaras que era tan básica como para dejar que un pequeño percance cambie lo que siento por ti-

-No Ginny, yo jamás pensé que a ti te importaría, todo lo contrario- Se apresura a contestarle –Es porque precisa mente sabía que a ti no te importaría por lo que te he estado evitando. Sabía que si dejaba que siguieras a mi lado luego no tendría la fuerza para apartarte, aunque fuera por tu bien. Es por eso que preferí apartarte desde un principio a dejar que estés a mi lado y hacerlo más difícil luego-

-Hoo Harry- Dice Ginny emocionada arrogándose a sus brazos, quienes la estrechan rápidamente contra el cuerpo del moreno.

-Ginny- Dice el apretando el cuerpo de la joven contra el suyo mientras ella se prende de su cuello –Estas llorando?- Pregunta asombrado sintiendo como algo caliente se deslizaba por su cuello.

-Lo siento- Se disculpa ella alejándose un poco para secarse las lagrimas.

-No princesa, soy yo quien lo siente- Dice el alzando su mano para depositarla suave mente sobre su mejilla y limpiar con su pulgar algunas de las lagrimas que ella derramo –Fui tan estúpido- Murmura al sentir en esas lagrimas todo el daño que le había causada a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-Eso es cierto- Dice ella riendo ante el comentario –Fuiste un tonto-

-Lo sé- Dice el suspirando ruidosa mente –Pero gracias adiós me he dado cuenta de mi error. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde- Agrega.

-Demasiado tarde?- Pregunta desconcertada Ginny sin saber a qué se refiere.

-Si Ginny. A caso puedes perdonarme todo el daño que nos e causado con mi egoísmo o a caso es demasiado tarde? Puedes volver a aceptarme en tu vida- Dice aguantando la respiración ante la espera de la repuesta.

-Hoo Harry, claro que puedo perdonarte- Dice riendo Ginny mientras se prende nueva mente del cuello.

-Te amo princesa- Dice el simple mente mientras la abraza y deposita un beso en su pelo

-Y yo a ti- Le responde ella buscando sus labios para por fin tener el beso por el que ha esperado casi un año y medio. Y Ginny no puede evitarlo, las lagrimas comienzan a caer libremente por su rosto sin que pueda hacer nada.

-Ssh princesa, no llores- Dice Harry separándose un poco al sentir el sabor salado de las lagrimas mezclándose con su beso.

-Lo siento- Dice nueva mente Ginny subiendo sus manos hasta enredarlas en el pelo eterna mente rebelde de Harry –Es que no puedo evitarlo. Está comenzando a pensar que tu resolución a mantenerme legos siempre se impondría a lo que sientes por mí-

-Gracias a dios no soy tan fuerte- Dice el sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tienes razón- Concede ella riendo antes de atacar nueva mente esos labios que la traen loca.

Pronto los besos suben de nivel y Ginny toma los hombros de el comenzando a empujarlo hacia uno de los sofás que había en salón. Harry cae sentado sobre el sillón y en seguida siente el dulce peso del cuerpo de Ginny sobre él. Casi por voluntad propia sus manos encuentran sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y comienzan a acariciarlas.

-Sabes Harry- Le comenta ella sacándole los anteojos oscuros que lleva puesto para encontrarse unos brillantes ojos verdes, que aunque no la miran al ella fijamente logran transmitir lo que el moreno siente –He esperado este momento desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo- Dice comenzando a besarle la barbilla para ir descendiendo así su cuello.

-Ginny- Logra decir Harry, aunque no sabe si para advertirle que pare o para instarla a que continúe.

-Acepte que me dejaras en el funeral de Dumbledore porque sabía que era algo que tenias que hacer. No por mí o por el mundo mágico, sino por ti- Le dice dejando de besarlo y simplemente apoyando la cabeza en su hombro –Sabia que no podrías seguir viviendo contigo mismo si estaba en tus manos terminar con toda esa mierda y ni siquiera lo intentaras-

-Tienes razón, jamás podría a ver seguido adelante sin intentar detenerlo- Dice suspirando Harry mientras acaricia su espalda lentamente.

-Por eso te deje partir con la esperanza de que todo terminara pronto y así poder estar juntos de nuevo- Continua ella derramando una única lagrima al recordar las noche en su cuarto cuando dejaba que todo el dolor por estar lejos de el saliera afuera y el amanecer la encontraba acurrucada entre sus sabanas rendida de tanto llorar –Pero jamás acepte otro final que no incluyera a nosotros dos juntos, terminara como terminara todo-

-Ginny- Espeta el alarmado por la implicación de lo dicho por la pelirroja. Y de pronto un recuero viene a la mente de ambos, el de Remus y Tonks descansando entre las filas de caídos con las manos entrelazadas.

-Lo sé, no estoy orgullosa de eso- Dice y el siente como se encoge de hombros a modo de disculpa –Pero en las noches más oscuras era lo único que lograba calmarme, el saber que pasara lo que pasara al final estaría a tu lado -

-Sabes- Comienza el depositando un dulce beso sobre el pelo de ella –Durante el tiempo que estuvimos afuera nunca deje de tener la esperanza de terminar todo y volver a tu lado, solía pasar las noche mirando el mapa del merodeador contemplando la nota con tu nombre-

Después de esas confesiones ninguno de los dos vuelve a hablar por un largo rato. Solo se dedican a sostenerse mutuamente mientras dejan que todos esos largos y oscuros mese queden atrás, quedando solamente ellos dos sentados solos sin ningún tipo de apuro que los obligue a separarse. Y Ginny no pudo evitar volver a besar esos labios tan dulces que le pedían a gritos que los besara.

-Hoo, Ginny- Gime el totalmente inverso en el beso mientras que sus manos se pasean por las piernas de ellas hasta que por propia voluntad comienzan a subirle con las mismas carisias la pollera que ella lleva.

-Harry- Jadea ella extasiada por el momentáneo momento de desinhibición de él. Pues siente como una corriente eléctrica recorre todo su cuerpo comenzando por el lujar exacto donde las manos de el acariciaban la parte externa de sus muslos.

-Lo siento- Dice tragando duro Harry subiendo sus manos hasta dejarlas a los costados de sus caderas haciendo círculos distraídamente con sus pulgares.

-Qué? No…- Dice Ginny poniéndose inmediata mente colorada por el hecho de estar sentada a caballito sobre Harry besándolo mientras el acariciaba sus muslos. Sin duda esto era mejor que los castos besos que se daban en Hogwarts.

-Si- Dice el cariñosamente, luego sube las manos hasta agarrarle la cara y se inclina hasta depositar un casto besos sobre sus labios –No estuvo bien de mi parte-

-Que no estuvo bien?- Dice confundida ella sin entender.

-No quiero aprovecharme de ti Ginny- Dice finalmente el luego de meditar un poco sus palabras.

-Tú no te aprovechas de mi Harry. Porque yo…- Comienza ella pero enseguida se calla con la cara colorada de vergüenza al caer en la cuenta de que estaba a punto de largarle que quería que siguiera.

-Tú qué?- Pregunta el levantando una ceja intrigado por el súbito callar de ella.

-Yo…- Comienza pero se calla al no poder seguir con la frase que pensaba decirle, mejor opta por una forma menos violenta de expresar lo que quiere –Yo te amo Harry-

-Yo también te amo- Dice automáticamente el acariciándole cariñosamente una meguilla.

Ginny se muerde el labio sin saber cómo conseguir lo que quiere, porque sentada sobre el regazo de él se termina de convencer de que esto es lo que quiere y de que no quiere seguir esperando para conseguirlo, entonces se le ocurre una gran idea, aria que Harry cayera por sus propias palabras. Con esa idea en mente se inclina y besa apasionadamente a su novio, como su cerebro ya lo había catalogado –En serio me amas?-

-Claro que si princesa- Le responde el extrañado por su pregunta –Te he amado desde hace años-

-Así que me amas- Dice divertida mientras continua besándolo hasta que decide dejar sus labios para dirigirse despacio hacia su cuello -Entonces tu…- Agrega callándose deliberada mente para seguir con su misión.

-Yo qué?- Murmura Harry cerrando los ojos ante las sensaciones que los labios de Ginny le causaba sobre su piel caliente.

-Que si me amas, entonces tú querías…-Dice ella inclinándose hacia adelante hasta pegar su labios al oído del pelinegro –Amarme-

-Qué?- Dice congelándose Harry, seguro había escuchado mal.

-Eso- Dice ella alejándose para ver su rostro confundido, tomando valor en el hecho de que el no puede ver su cara colorada por la vergüenza –Que si me amas querrás amarme-

-Yo…- Comienza el pero enseguida se calla al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Ginny de forma diferente sobre el suyo –Yo…-

-Yo te amo Harry- Le dice ella poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de él para evitar que hablara –Te amo y quiero estar contigo-

-No- Murmura el asustado por la connotación de las palabras de ella.

-No?- Pregunta bajito –No quieres estar conmigo?-

-Claro que quiero estar contigo Ginny- Le aclara el rápidamente –Es solo que no puedo evitar seguir pensando que mereces algo mejor que lo que yo puedo ofrecerte-

-Pero tú me amas- Dice con voz dolida, no podía creer que sus esperanzas se estén derrumbando tan fácilmente –No puedes volver a ignorarme después de esto-

-No Ginny, yo quiero estar a tu lado- Le dice el pensando bien las palabras –Es solo que no soy la persona correcta para ti-

-No- Dice ella aferrándose a su cuello –Tu eres la persona para mi Harry, tu eres quien me hace feliz-

-Tal vez, pero no soy quien debería serlo- Dice sintiendo como su corazón se rompe por sus palabras. Porque aunque una parte de él quería que Ginny finalmente entendiera la verdad de sus palabras, otra mucho más grande y egoísta quería que ella se quedara a su lado a pesar de la verdad de sus palabras.

-Basta- Dice ella rotundamente, pues toda esa mierda la tenía más que cansada –Deja esa mierda ahora, eso es algo que solo yo puedo decidir y ya lo he hecho- Dice suspirando a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de el –Yo ya te elegí hace muchos año y no pienso renunciar a ti ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de ser completamente felices juntos-

-Yo no soy bueno para ti- Continua el ignorando totalmente esa voz en su cabeza que le decía que se callara la boca y abrazara la felicidad que tenía entre sus brazos –Jamás podre amarte como te mereces-

-Ven- Le dice luego de meditar un poco sus palabras haciendo que ambos se levantaran del sofá y comenzaran a caminar. Harry necesitaba entender que ellos podían ser completamente felices a pesar de su ceguera –Guarda con las escaleras- Le advierte comenzando a subir las escaleras llevando al pelinegro con ella.

-A donde vamos?- Pregunta el nervioso, pues el camino era fácilmente reconocible y eso no tranquilizaba sus miedos.

-Ya lo veras- Se limita a contestar ella, una vez que llegaron al final de la escalera sigue el pasillo hasta que entra en la habitación que el pelinegro había declarado como suya.

-Ginny- Advierte el al no poder engañarse en el hecho de que se encontraban los dos solos entrando a su habitación.

-Calla- dice ella dándole un último tirón para hacerlo entrar a la pieza.

Una vez adentro Ginny cierra la puerta firmemente y se güira. La pieza esta pulcramente ordenada, lo cual la sorprende por saber que Harry no es una persona ordenada precisamente, claro lo más probable es que este se haya visto obligado a mantener todo en orden ante la perspectiva de chocarse las cosas 500 veces al día.

La cama era enorme y estaba arrinconada contra la esquina contaría a la puerta, con la ventana comenzando a los pies de esta. También había en la habitación una mesita de noche, una cómoda de cuatro grandes cajones y un gran ropero estratégicamente colocados para dejar el centro vacio.

-Que hacemos en mi habitación Ginny?- Pregunta nervioso él.

-Te demostrare que puedes amarme como merezco- Responde simplemente ella acercándose despacio a él hasta quedar frente a frente, entonces lo ve tragar duro.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

 _-Que hacemos en mi habitación Ginny?- Pregunta nervioso él._

 _-Te demostrare que puedes amarme como merezco- Responde simplemente ella acercándose despacio a él hasta quedar frente a frente, entonces lo ve tragar duro._

-Ginny- Dice Harry después de tragar duro por la implicación de las palabras de la pelirroja.

-Yo te amo Harry- Dice ella poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de el –Y se que tú me amas-

Harry no puede rebatir la verdad de esas palabras. Si, la ama. Pero es correcto amarla y dejarla atarse a él de esa manera? Porque él está seguro que si accede a lo que ambos querían no hay vuelta atrás. Y de pronto le asusta lo mucho que desea rendirse al encanto de Ginny y al acogedor calor que desprende su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

-Yo…-Comienza no muy seguro de que decir, pero entonces Ginny se acerca más a él aplastando sus pechos contra el torso de él.

-Tranquilo Harry, solo somos tu y yo- Murmura despacio haciendo que por la proximidad él sienta las vibraciones de sus palabras en sus propios labios –Tal como siempre debió ser, solo tú y yo- Agrega antes de juntar sus labios.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesito Harry para abandonar cualquier reserva que todavía hubiese tenido y dejarse llevar completamente. Devolviéndole el beso apasionadamente, sus manos comienzan a acariciar los costados de la cadera de Ginny distraídamente.

Ginny en cambio, animada por el entusiasmo de con que Harry le está devolviendo el beso decide tentar un poco más a su suerte y comienza a deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo del moreno. Acción que arranca dulces gemidos de los labios de ambos. Pronto se encuentran cayendo sobre la cama y Ginny aprovecha para ponerse sobre él.

Mientras se besan sus manos se pasean inquietamente por el cuerpo del otro, haciendo que comiencen a sentir la ropa como un estorbo. Ginny separa sus labios y se sienta con la respiración agitada para poder sacarse su remera con la ayuda de las manos de Harry que luego comienzan a acariciar el plano vientre de la muchacha.

Una vez que consiguió liberarse de su remera ella la deja olvidada sobre la cama y se toma un momento para contemplar a Harry. Entonces lo observa con los ojos brillosos y la boca entreabierta respirando agitadamente; y no puede dejar de ver que los ojos de él tiene la mirada perdida. Momentáneamente se pregunta cómo sería estar en el lugar de él y se da cuenta de que lo desea. De que necesita que este momento tan especial para ambos transcurra con ellos en igualdad de condiciones. De demostrarle a él que entre ellos no hay diferencias. Y entonces sabe cuál es la mejor forma para hacerlo. Es por eso que una vez que se hace con su remera murmura un hechizo dejándola como un gran pañuelo de seda negra entre sus manos.

Por su lado Harry se encuentra fascinado con la suavidad de la piel de ella. Incorporándose comienza a besar el cuello de la pelirroja mientras siente como esta mueve sus brazos y bajamente se pregunta que estará haciendo. Entonces ella se separa de él mientras toma sus manos y deposita en ellas una tela suave que fue previamente enrollada.

-Que haces?- Pregunta cuando ella lo obliga a poner la tela sobre sus ojos y hace que esta le rodea la cabeza hasta que sus manos se encuentran por detrás de su cabeza.

-Átala- Le susurra ella en su oído con la voz ronca por la excitación.

-Qué?- Pregunta confundido, debido a que no entiende por qué le está pidiendo que le vendara los ojos.

-Átala Harry- Le vuelve a pedir Ginny –Átala y te demostrare que ninguno necesita ver para que podamos amarnos. Para que entiendas que lo que hay entre nosotros es un amor puro y verdadero que nada tiene que ver con que nos veamos-

-Ginny- Dice asombrado él por el gesto de ella. Esto era lo más hermoso que jamás alguien allá hecho por él, pues Ginny le estaba demostrando que lo veía como alguien igual a ella. Diferente, si, pero igual, no inferior.

-Harry- Jadea ella cuando siente que las manos de el finalmente anudan el pañuelo dejándola ciega. Pronto comprende que al perder la vista todos sus otros sentidos se agudizan, haciendo que de pronto sienta más todavía el calor de la cercanía del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo.

Comenzándose a besar lentamente de nuevo ella mueve sus manos torpemente en busca de los botones de la camisa de él para poco a poco desprenderlo. Y gime al desprender completamente la prenda y acariciar libremente el pecho del moreno, sintiendo el suave bello bajo sus dedos.

Harry por su lado trataba de ignorar esa insistente voz dentro de su cabeza que le decía que todo esto está mal y debía parar enseguida. Por eso mismo trato de ahogar la voz profundizando el beso que estaban compartiendo mientras se dedicaba a pasear sus manos por toda la espalda de ella. El amaba a Ginny más que a nada en el mundo, y si ella estaba aquí con él, aprovecharía para disfrutar cada momento antes de que su burbuja de completa felicidad se rompa.

Pronto sus manos se trasladaron hacia sus piernas y comenzaron a masajear su muslo hasta que dio con el cierre que abriría la pollera de ella y desprendiéndolo se acuesta nuevamente llevándose a Ginny con él para entre los dos bajar la prenda de esta por sus largas piernas.

Una vez logrado el objetivo poco a poco dirige sus manos hacia la espalda y siente como ella se tensa durante unos segundo cuando el deposita una mano en el broche de su sujetador por lo que decide retirarla y seguir acariciando sus caderas hasta que Ginny esté más relajada. Pero pronto el siente como ella se mueve y algo liviano cae sobre su torso, segundos después desaparece y ella le agarra una mano y la guía hasta que Harry se encuentra acunando uno de sus pechos desnudos.

-Acaríciame- Le suplica Ginny con la voz enrojecida por la excitación

Entonces él los gira quedando arriba de ella y se dedica acariciar con gran devoción lo que le fue ofrecido, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica que comienza gusto donde sus manos acarician la tersa piel de ella, hasta llegar a su ingle causándole un cosquilleo. Si bien los pechos de Ginny no son grandes, caben perfectamente en la palma de su mano, permitiéndole poder abarcarlos por completo.

A Ginny se le escapa un fuerte gemido cuando siente como Harry amasa su pecho a la vez que lo acariciaba con su pulgar; y su cuerpo comienza a moverse buscando más fricción en el cuerpo del hombre que tenia encima. Ella siente como parece vibrar bajo las manos de su amante sintiendo sus caricias gusto en su entrepierna. Arañándole un poco la espalda sube sus manos y le agarra el pelo de su nuca para apretarlo más contra ella, haciendo que él apriete más sus caderas contra las suyas, por lo que es consciente de que el todavía lleva puesto sus pantalones cuando ella solo está en bragas.

-Te amo- Dice jadeante ella al separar su labios mientras acaricia la parte de su ingle hasta que da con la pretina de su pantalón, para luego comenzar a bajársela hasta sacárselos por completa.

-Yo también te amo- Le responde el haciéndolos girar nuevamente para que ella quede sobre él.

Ginny apoya las manos en lo que cree que son sus hombros y arquea la espalda mientras se mueve tentativamente haciendo que sus sexos se froten creando una sensación deliciosa en ambos que les arranca fuertes gemidos.

-Por Merlín! Si- Dice entre gemidos ella yendo a devorar los labios de él mientras sus caderas se siguen moviendo por voluntad propia.

Harry no puede creer como su cuerpo es capaz de soportar tantas emociones juntas. Los movimientos de Ginny lo vuelven loco, hacen que cada vez que toda su longitud es acariciada por los movimientos de ella un fuerte aguijonazo de placer se desate recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Pronto lo movimientos no les son suficiente y las prendas son deslizadas hasta desaparecer, aunque ninguno sabe bien cómo o en qué momento fue.

De pronto, como si estuviesen sincronizados ambos deslizan las manos por la cadera del otro y descubren que se encuentran totalmente desnudos. Entonces vuelven a girar y Ginny se encuentra de espalda sobre la cama sintiendo la erección de Harry apretarse contra la parte interna de uno de sus muslos.

-Por dios Ginny!- Gime él cuando aventura una de sus manos a la entrepierna de la pelirroja y la encuentra totalmente humada. Entonces se dedica a jugar con la humedad de su amante dispersándola por toda su raja.

-Harry!- Exclama jadeante esta cuando siente como el moreno adentra un dedo en su interior. Y ambos se asombran con la reacción del cuerpo de la joven ante ese dedo inquisidor, que legos de rechazarlo sus paredes lo aprietan como una ventosa. Entonces él se dedica sacar y meter su dedo hasta que otro le hace compañía al primero y Ginny se pregunta momentáneamente si es posible que muera por combustión espontanea.

-Hoo, Ginny- Murmura el besando cualquier parte de su cara que este al alcance de su boca mientras sus dedos se dedican a jugar con la entrepierna de ella.

-Por favor- Dice suplicante ella moviendo sus caderas para ir al encuentro de esos dedos que hacían maravillas en su cuerpo –Más Harry-

En un momento de desconcertante lucidez Harry extiende su mano izquierda y conjura u varita, entonces se aplica los hechizos de protección que un sonrojado señor Weasley les enseño después de una charla sobre el sexo responsable antes de que él y Ron se marcharan a cursar su último año de Howard. Luego deja que la varita se pierda por algún lugar de su habitación antes de volver toda su atención a la mujer que amaba y que estaba a punto de hacer suya.

-Espera Harry. Tengo que decirte algo- Dice Ginny deteniendo el beso que este le estaba por dar teniendo su propio momento de lucidez. Entonces siente como el cuerpo sobre ella se tensa.

-Que pasa Ginny?- Dice respirando agitadamente, entonces un escalofrió recorre su columna vertebrar al imaginar que Ginny había cambiado de opinión.

-Yo…- Comienza ella pero entonces se calla no muy segura de cómo seguir, o de cómo iba a ser recibido.

-Está bien Ginny, no sigas- Dice Harry luego de esperar que ella continuara con su frase pero nada sale de los labios que minutos antes lo habían besado tan apasionadamente, entonces sabe que sus peores miedos se confirmaron. Ella se había arrepentido pero no quería decírselo. Al menos todavía no es demasiado tarde, piensa desanimado levantándose para liberarla.

-Qué? Harry que haces?- Pregunta ella incorporándose tratando de descifrar que estaba haciendo por los ruidos que escuchaba, ya que se negaba a sacarse la venda de los ojos porque simplemente esto no había terminado –Vuelve-

-Ya Ginny- Dice el encontrando sus varita y conjurando sus calzoncillo para ponérselo –Solo déjalo-

-Qué? No, Harry vuelve a la cama- Le pide arrodillándose sobre el colchón y encarando hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido de su voz.

-Para qué?- Espeta él comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar lo antes posible –Solo no vuelvas por favor. No lo soportaría-

-Harry James Potter detente ahí- Grita cuando escucha como la puerta es abierta, luego espera unos segundos antes de continuar –Ahora cierra esa puerta y vuelve aquí- Dice mientras Harry está congelado en su lugar con una de sus manos sosteniendo la perilla sin saber qué hacer.

¿Puede volver y enfrentarse al rechazo de Ginny después de lo que paso entre ellos?

¿Puedo irse y enfrentarse nuevamente a la soledad después de lo que paso entre ellos?

El no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas. Sin embargo al parecer su cuerpo sí, porque lentamente se fue girando a la vez que cerraba la puerta. Luego de avanzar unos pasos se detiene y un silencio profundo inunda la habitación.

-Por favor Harry, vuelve a la cama- Le pide Ginny en voz baja a la vez que se movía un poco hacia atrás para darle lugar, ya que ella siente el borde de la cama justo por delante de sus rodillas.

-Para qué Ginny?- Pregunta acercándose tenso hasta que sus piernas chocan contra el colchón y se queda parado a la espera.

-Solo vuelve- Le repite estirando sus brazos hasta que chocan contra el costado de él y tanteando logra dar con su mano para luego de entrelazar sus dedos obligarlo a subirse a la cama hasta que ambos queda frente a frente.

-Eres un tonto- Espeta de pronto ella luego de un momento de silencio.

-Qué?- Pregunta el totalmente confundido, pues definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

 _-Eres un tonto- Espeta de pronto ella luego de un momento de silencio._

 _-Qué?- Pregunta el totalmente confundido, pues definitivamente no se esperaba esto._

-Eso. Que eres un tonto- Le vuelve a decir ella con tono malhumorado –Estábamos pasándola fantástico y lo has arruinado todo- Agrega.

-Que lo he arruinado todo?- Pregunta asombrado el –As sido tu quien ha dicho que parara- Le recuerda dolido.

-Te he dicho que esperaras, no que pararas Hay una gran diferencia- Le aclara suspirando –Además dije que te quería decir algo y ni siquiera esperaste ha saber que era antes de levantarte e irte- Agrega.

-Yo…- Dice Harry, pero se queda callado sin saber que decir.

-Tú eres un tonto que siempre actúa antes de pensar las cosas- Exclama Ginny cortándolo. Vale, piensa ella, tal vez estaba siendo dura, pero es que le molestaba que Harry allá cortado tan secamente el hermoso momento que estaban teniendo.

-Lo siento- Dice él y Ginny no necesita verlo para saber que debería tener una cara de confusión.

-Ni siquiera degaste que terminara de hablar Harry- Dice ella con tono más suave mientras se sacaba el pañuelo de los ojos para poder verlo.

Entonces cuando Ginny vuelve a recuperar su visión se encuentra de frente a un Harry con gesto contrariado y gloriosamente semidesnudo con solo su bóxer puesto. Se sonroja al recordar que solo hacia unos minutos ese mismo cuerpo estuvo sobre ella completamente desnudo. Mordiéndose el labio se cuestiona sobre que hacer a continuación, pero tras pensarlo un segundo decide acercarse un poco más a él. Momentáneamente registra que está totalmente desnuda en la cama con un Harry casi tan desnudo como ella y parte de su excitación anterior vuelve.

-Yo te amo Harry- Dice ella luego de acunar una de sus mejillas –Y sinceramente no sé como más decírtelo. Creí que te estaba dando un mensaje alto y claro recién, pero parece que me he equivocado-

-No Ginny, es mi culpa- Dice apresurada mente él pasándose una mano por su indomable cabello –Siempre suelo cagarla, verdad?- Pregunta derrotado.

-No puedo contradecirte en eso- Espeta ella haciendo un mohín, removiéndose incomoda pensando en cómo salvar lo que le quedaba de noche; porque se negaba a creer que esto terminaría aquí, hoy era su cumpleaños y por Merlín que obtendría el regalo que ella quería.

-Lo siento- Repite nuevamente él haciendo una mueca –Es solo que cuando me paraste y me dijiste que me tenias que decir algo no pude evitar pensar que habías cambiado de opinión-

-Harry, Harry, Harry- Niega con algo de diversión Ginny –Como pudiste siquiera pensarlo. Te vengo persiguiendo desde que tenía 10 años, estaría loca si me echara para atrás en el último momento- Agrega sonriendo ante tal ocurrencia.

-Lo siento- Repite por enésima vez Harry sin saber que más decir. Entonces los dos se sumergen en un largo silencio que Ginny utiliza para examinar al, según ella, magnifico ejemplar de hombre que tiene en frente.

Harry tenía un cuerpo envidiable, con cada musculo bien puesto donde iba y un bello muy claro y fino que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Solo se oscurecía ligeramente en la parte de su bajo vientre, mostrándole a Ginny el llamado "camino a la felicidad" hasta perderse en el borde sus bóxer. Su piel era morena, con un color unificado en todo su cuerpo que lo hacía parecer recién salido de una larga temporada de verano en una playa caribeña.

Ginny siente su boca reseca al recordar lo gloriosamente placentero que es tener ese cuerpo de atleta frotándose contra el suyo; y enseguida quiere repetir la experiencia, pero con la gran diferencia que esta vez no quiere que él se detenga antes de llegar al final.

-Por favor Harry, olvídate de todo- Le pide Ginny poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y tiene la satisfacción de verlo temblar bajo su toque –Solo somos tu y yo- Agrega antes de acercarse y darle un dulce y tierno beso que hace que cada célula de su cuerpo se estremezca.

Se besan lentamente, sin el apuro del frenesí que los invadía antes, descubriéndose sin apuro, saboreando la dulzura de los labios tan amados. Poco a poco el beso se va intensificando hasta que vuelve a ser demandante y una guerra de lenguas se abre lugar entre sus bocas, mientras sus manos comienzan a recorrer sus cuerpos, encendiéndolos desde dentro.

-Harry- Gime ella agarrándolo de los hombros para luego obligarlo a recostarse arriba de ella. Entonces entre los dos vuelven a hacer desaparecer el bóxer del moreno quedándose completamente desnudos mientras se sentían piel con piel.

-Ginny- Exclama él gimiendo ante las caricias que la pelirroja daba a su cuerpo, sintiendo como cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se encendían con el toque de esas manos que lo recorrían tan ávidamente.

-Sabes que era lo que te iba a decir Harry?- Pregunta jadeante Ginny luego de que hayan rodado y ella quedara encima de él; teniendo la gloriosa imagen de Harry Potter totalmente excitado bajo ella.

-Que me ibas a decir?- Pregunta con la voz enrojecida por el deseo él, a la vez que subía sus manos para encontrar los pechos de ella y poder acariciarlos.

-Yo…- Comienza a decir ella, pero se corta para bajar su rostro hasta que su labios quedan cerca de sus oído –Aun soy virgen- Agrega en un susurro que manda un latigazo de deseo por la columna del pelinegro.

-Enserio?- Pregunta asombrado él, no es que tuviera un mal concepto de Ginny, por dios él la amaba, es solo que ellos habían terminado hacia más de un año teniendo bien claro que no podrían estar juntos hasta que todo terminara y podrían a ver sido años por como pintaban las cosas en ese entonces. Es por eso que nunca espero que Ginny se quedara enteramente esperando por él, simplemente porque no era gusto para ella ya que sus posibilidades de sobrevivir eran demasiado escasas. Y aunque él si espero a Ginny, una parte dentro de él, la noble y completamente desinteresada, deseo que ella encontrara a un buen mago que sea decente y pudiera cuidar de ella como él nunca pudo gracias a la profecía que pendía sobre él.

-Para mí nunca hubo otro final que no sea nosotros dos juntos- Dice mordiéndose el labio –Yo te amo y estaba dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario por ti. Si te hubieses ido por 6 años en ligar de 1, yo te habría esperado junto a mis padres para recibirte con los brazos abiertos-

-Ginny- Dice él conmovido acariciando su mejilla –Yo también te he esperado- Agrega con cierta timidez ante la implicación de esa afirmación.

-Hoo Harry- Espeta ella arrogándose a devorar sus labios sintiendo una punzada de alivio en su corazón, ya que después de mucho analizarlo en la soledad de su habitación decreto que se sentiría como una tonta si después de a ver esperado tan pacientemente a Harry día tras día tras día cuando el gesto no le había sido devuelto.

El beso fue recibido gustosamente por el moreno, que se dedico a acariciar el cuerpo de ella mientras un pensamiento se comenzaba a abrir paso en su mente; serie la primera vez de ambos y el estaba amasándole el culo de manera algo brusca.

Tratando de remediar todo lo que había hecho mal hasta ahora él los hizo girar para ponerse sobre ella mientras se pierde en el adictivo sabor de los labios de su pelirroja acariciando su espalda, solo para apretarla más contra él. Ella por su lado se siente en el paraíso, tener a Harry sobre ella besándola de esa manera tan deliciosa y acariciándola tan sensualmente era lo mejor del mundo. Mentiría si dijera que no sentía ninguna duda, era solo que todo eso se quedaba atrás cuando pensaba que se trataba de Harry. Sonara loco pero solo necesitaba pensar en él para dispersas cualquier duda que tuviera y entregarse a ciegas, el era la persona destinada a compartir su vida y sería tonto no dejar sentir libremente lo que quieren solo por meras cuestiones mundanas.

Él paseo las manos por las vertiginosas curvas del cuerpo que tenia bajo el suyo, maravillándose con cada gemido o exclamación que salía de la boca de ella ante las nuevas sensaciones. De repente el cuerpo de él se apretó más contra el de la joven mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, automáticamente ella las abre más para que el quepa, haciendo que sus caderas chocaran entre sí creando una hermosa fricción. Más por instinto que por otra cosa el comienza a fregarse contra el cuerpo aprisionado debajo suyo, haciendo que los gemidos se multipliquen por tan placentera tortura. Pasando las manos por los hombros de él, Ginny desliza sus mansos por sus costados acariciando el pecho de él.

-Ginny- Gime el más alto de lo normal debido al súbito estremecimiento que recorrió su cuerpo cuando siente el calor de las caricias de ella sumada a la fricción que se creaba entre sus sexos por los movimientos.

-Te necesito Harry- Exclama ella en vos alta agarrándolo del pelo y buscando mas contacto entre sus cuerpos.

-¿Estás segura?- Pregunta el deteniéndose momentáneamente para acomodar mejor sus caderas sobre las de ella, sintiendo como el calor abrazador que emitía el centro de la joven parecía llamarlo.

-Merlín, Si!- Gime ella total mente desatada por las emociones que le producía el tortuoso movimiento de Harry al acaricia sus labios vaginales con su grande.

Poco a poco él moreno comienza a acariciar los costados de ella una larga caricia que buscaba encender el interior de Ginny, de pronto ella cierra los ojos ante la fuerza de sus emociones cuando siente como esa mano firme recorre todo el camino hacia su entrepierna para acariciar por segunda vez en la noche el húmedo sexo de la pelirroja.

-Si, más- Jadea buscando aire ella mientras su cadera se mueve por decisión propia yendo al encuentro de ese par de dedos que se dedicaban a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con tortuosa lentitud. Y él, gustoso por la reacciones de su amada, se dedica a complacerla aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos mientras le devora ávidamente la boca –Harry, por favor- Suplica Ginny, sin saber bien si le está pidiendo que siguiera o que se detuviera.

Harry retira los dedos de la entrepierna de la pelirroja y se coloca alineándose con la entrada de ella para comenzar poco a poco a introducirse lentamente en su interior. Un calor abrazador se apodera de él obligándolo a apretar la mandíbula para tratar de controlarse un poco. Por su lado Ginny siente como él se va abriéndose paso en su interior centímetro a centímetro produciéndole la sensación más gloriosa de su vida; pero de repente su cuerpo entero se tensa cuando el avance de él se ve frenado por el himen de la joven. Entonces él la besa profundamente mientras que con una estocada certera rompe esa barrera tan significativa para ambos.

Ginny se aferra al cuello de su moreno sintiendo como su interior parece haberse dividido en dos y una solitaria lagrima rueda por su mejilla expresando su dolor.

-Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé- murmura él repartiendo dulces besos por la cara de la joven. Por la fuerza con que ella se aferraba a su cuello, Harry comprendió, que le estaba doliendo mucho. Es por eso que se quedo completamente quieto esperando que ella se acostumbre a su intromisión.

Luego de lo que a Ginny le parecieron horas el dolor poco a poco fue desapareciendo dejándola con solo una molestia entre sus piernas. Entonces movió tentativa mente sus caderas congelándose al instante ante la sensación de la erección de Harry moviéndose en su interior.

-Ginny- Jadea él cuando el aire escapa abruptamente de sus pulmones ante el movimiento de ella. Pues su miembro estaba siendo deliciosamente apretado por el interior de la joven y cuando ella movió sus caderas la sensación se intensifico mandando una ráfaga de placer por todo el cuerpo del moreno.

-Muévete- Le pide gimiendo ella, deseando sentir de vuelta como el se movía dentro suyo.

Y Harry no pudo hacer más que complacerla comenzando a mover lentamente sus caderas mientras apretaba la mandíbula para no maldecir.

-Dios Ginny- Gime él comenzando a besar su cuello a la vez que entraba y salía de su cuerpo lentamente, con pericia, saboreando cada nueva sensación experimentada. Y ella comienza a acaricias sus hombros hasta que sus manos termina en su espalda apretándolo más a ella, queriendo sentirlo más cerca si es posible.

Pronto Harry comienza a acelerar sus movimientos y Ginny se encontró moviéndose ávidamente para ir al encuentro de él, sintiendo como cada penetración acariciaba terminaciones nerviosas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, rápidamente un nudo comienza formarse en los vientre de ambos haciéndolos un manojo de sensaciones y todo lo que se escuchaba en esa habitación eran gemidos, jadeos y el ruido que producían los cuerpos al chocar entre ellos, creando una música tan antigua como la tierra misma: la música del amor.

Porque a pesar de las rápidas e inexpertas estocadas que el daba o de las convulsivas carisias que ella proporcionaba ambos se estaban amando y lo demostraban con cada gemido y movimiento que hacían. Con esa entrega desinhibida que hacían al moverse en completa sincronía. Y no pudieron hacer nada ante el rápido crecimiento del nudo que poco a poco fue creciendo en sus bajos vientres con cada salida y entrada que hacia el moreno; y Ginny sentía que volaba, acercándose a un peligroso punto de inflexión. Y entonces cuando llega siente como esta por caer sin poder hacer nada y se comienza a contraer en torno a Harry, produciendo que el propio nudo del joven se tense hasta romperse en mil pedazos y un éxtasis arrollador recorrió cada rincón de sus cuerpos haciendo que se abrasen fuertemente mientras llegaban a su primer orgasmo juntos.

Ambos quedan rendidos jadeando en busca de aire luego de lo vivido. Y solo pueden mantenerse abrazados mientras sienten como sus erráticos corazones luchan por escaparse de sus pechos.

O - O - O - O - O - O - O - O


End file.
